Team 4s B rank Jounin hunt! 8/22/15
Participants Uzumaki Ritsuka, Inuzuka Unaru, Hyuga Tetsuo, Nara Ban Jonin Hunt! IlRitsuka:Its was a typical morning in Amegakure No Sato, Ritsuka Uzumaki had awoken in his home located in the tallest tower of the village. He slipped a sitting position, moving so his feet dangled off the side of his bed. He looked around his room lightly the purple schemed room still neat and tidy how he always left it, only one thing catching his eye, On the mirror over his black wooden dresser was a note stuck in the corner between the frame and the reflective glass. He pushed himself out of bed and slowly walked over to gaze at the handwritten note, The writing he easily recognized as his fathers. His bright blue eyes, a trademark of the Uzumaki clan scanned through the note easily. After reaching out the bottom he couldnt help but allow a smile to form on his lips. He had received a B-rank mission, The details of which being; a jounin of his village had set out on a mission earlier this week and hadnt yet returned. He was to go alone or with a team to track the Jounins whereabouts and bring him back to the village safely. He pondered doing this mission alone but then remembered a harsh fact. The real Ritsuka was currently out of the village on a mission. He himself was just a crow clone. It made things a bit more tricky so he decided to take his team. Team four, also known as The Four Horsemen of Amegakure. He carefully reached into his dresser drawer withdrawing a pad of paper and pencil and wrote the notes to his genin team, instructing them to meet him at the Amegakure Gate, fully geared and ready to go no later than 10:30. That gave them about an hour to get ready and get there to meet him.He quicky went outside his room walking quickly through his home and to the door that lead to his home and exited to the rest of the tower that also served as his fathers Office and base of operation. He waited in the doorway a moment before he spotted a random jounin walking down the hallway. He quickly called out to the Dark haired male. Making sure his blue eyes met the others dark brown as he spoke* “Hey, I need a favor. Can you run these letters to my Team as quickly as possible. Inuzuka Unaru, Hyuga Tetsuo, and Nara Ban. “ * The jounin sat and blinked a minute before nodding and taking the notes, his hands flew into the ram handsign and he disappeared in a blur. He smiled to himself as he turned back into his home running up the stairs to get ready. There was a bonus to be the Kage's son, he thought to himself as he quickly began gathering his gear. Firstly he slipped of his sleepwear and grabbed his Jounin Flack slipping the Black and purple garment over his messy red head and adjusting the long collar that covered his face upto the tip of his mouth. He then grabbed his Black ninja pants and slid them on, searching the floor for his tool belt. Spotting it draped over his bed blending in wih his rich purple comforter he grabed it quickly securing it around his waist. The contents of which was as follows. Six Kunai, Ten Shuriken, Ten needle like senbon, one smoke bomb, and one flash bomb and five Paper bombs. Next he grabbed two small scrolls off his bedside table. Sealed inside of them was an additional, Five Paperbombs, a Flash bomb and another smoke bomb. Lastly he grabbed his large purple gunbai, the rain village symbol proudly showing on the fan. He secured it to his back via a strap. He grabbed his headband tying it on his head quickly, slipped on his sandals and tied his long wild red hair back into a ponytail exposing the shaved sides of his head. With a final glance in the mirror He had decided he was finally ready. He slipped out of his room and walked down the stairs and into the hallway outside his home. He opened a window directly outside of his doorway in the hall and formed -Ram- utilizing the body flicker technique to disappear from the hallway and travel at lighting speed to the ground below. He ran forward away from his home He jumped up onto the buildings lining the main street and took the easy path to the gate at a light sprint, hopping carefully from roof to roof. It was an easy way to avoid the busy main steet below which was already cluttered with people going about their daily business. With the gate ahead in sight he quickened his pace not stopping till the builldings ended again forming ram to travel from the roof he was on to the top of the large metal gate that separated their home village from the world outside., as he stood on top he searched the area carefully to spot his team approaching, hoping they could all make it in time.* UnaruInuzuka:-For once he found himself sleeping at least generally well... Still had his nightmares, and still had tossed most of the night however he did sleep. He let silver shards blink open before stretching himself in his bed his two pups resting in their own basket near the bed the soft sounds of their breathing speaking to him that they were still asleep. He rolled over and laid on his stomach head propped on his hands as he watched them a few minutes just letting himself rest a bit longer. Of course his features as usual were stoic as he watched silently, the sun hasn't risen yet... or at least wouldn't have risen to show its face yet if the clouds weren't hiding the skies above from ones eyes that is, so he let himself linger in bed a while longer. Being this early he had time to wake up and do anything he needed done before the day started however without any real plans he linger in bed longer than usual and the sun had risen and likely warmed the world beyond this village for a couple of hours before he got up. He turned back over and soon sat himself up clad in just a pair of boxers and a tank top he drug himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes wandering himself into the bathroom. Washing up and getting set for the day was simple at the least before slipping on his clothes. First ended up being the black short sleeve hoodie he has come to start wearing, then came the long black and grey sleeveless jacket over it. As he settled those he grabbed those black ninja pants and slipped them on settling them at his waist before jerking the hoody down over it. He grabbed the bandanna of his and wrapped it around his forehead tying it in the back before slipping on his finger-less gloves making sure on his left hand it was better situated over that scarred flesh on top of his hand. Slipping out of the bathroom he snagged his choaker with the plate signifying his alliance to Amegakure scratched into its metal with four vertical marks and clipped it on. He shifted towards his living room, his two ninken finally awake and roaming the house had settled in the bean bag of his as he settled down in the chair where he had his armor, tools and sandals kept. He picked up his plum bracers and snugly set to attaching them to his arms, again being matriculate on that left arm of his, the skin may be scarred but it was thin, it needed the protection. After he did this he had grabbed those black saddles of his and slipped them on before attaching the matching shin guards to the bracers upon his legs. Standing up he attached the purple and blue weapon pouch holding two smoke bombs, two paper bombs, his re-breather and a spool of wire strings within upon the back of his waist the symbol of Amekure easily seen on this item as well. setting his right foot on the chair he attached his thigh pouch on that leg. This one held his none shuriken and two senbon within. Switching legs so his left foot was settled on the chair instead he attached his scroll holder before snapping two scrolls on it. One of the scrolls had simple every day items he might need in normal activities however the other had a arsenal of items within it. As he considered what he had he tallied them off, He had four kunai, two flash bombs, two more smoke bombs and four other paper bombs hidden away in it. A small nod of his head remembering he had double checked this fact last night had him slipping his foot off the chair and with a small bit of chakra leap to the second story banister in his loft apartment walking over to his night stand. He opened the drawer and pulled out three more average kunai and settled them into pockets in his jacket, placed on his claw pendant necklace. Slipping a hand under his pillow grabbed his custom made kunai and hid that away into his jacket as well before hopping back down to his first floor. He moved into the kitchen and snagged a quick bite to eat, as he went to sit down to eat after having given his pups some food he heard a tapping on his window. Silver shards turned to glance at it and saw a Jounin crouched at the window ledge trying to grab his attention. Standing up he moved over and slid the window open after disarming a trap upon it and found himself handed over a message scroll. He took it and as soon as he had the Jounin had left in a puff of smoke leaving him to his own devices on this. He closed the window and locked it up again before sitting down and reading it. It was a message from Ritsuka, a mission he is to go on, something outside the village and for him to meet the others at the gates at ten thirty. He glanced at his clock, the only thing beyond instincts, that would tell anyone what time it was in this place, and realized he only had less than a half hour to get half way across the village metropolis. He glanced at the now attentive pups and spoke up. - "time for work you two, got to get to the gate." -With a couple of quick yaps the two hounds had settled at the door waiting on him. He stuffed the pastry into his mouth as he grabbed a pear as he chewed heading to the door. He was set for the day so only a quick look over himself told him he was set and ready before he had opened that front door, had the pups get out and close it being sure to trap it from people entering while he was gone. He didn't linger his form had scooped up his Buruu and Anryoku had hopped onto a shoulder of his before he took off towards the gate. As he ran his foot steps barely made a sound, the puddles of rain barely shifting. Of course the moment he had left his apartment he had gotten drenched by the pouring rain, a fact at one point in his life he had hated he now saw as normal and was barely even noticing it anymore as it soaked that mop of auburn hair and dripped onto those tattooed cheeks and down his neck only partly caught by his clothing to keep him marginally dry in this weather, he was only thankful that it happened to be mostly warm out. It took him a bit longer than others to gain ground to get to the gates but even so he found himself a bit early as he slowed down and dropped Buruu to her feet Anryoku sticking to his perch as he came up to leap up onto the top of the gate where he had noted Rtisuka standing and waiting for his team. Because this was a mission and not a casual meeting he had come in a working mind set and gave a small curve of his lip in seeing him along with eyes softening a moment but soon stood ready for orders from a superior.- JusticeAndPunishment: - Tetsuo was doing up some stretching as soon as he was out of bed, the morning still cloudy and rainy as usual. His room had stacks upon stacks of small notebooks that had bits of research he accumilated over the months related his personal research on shinobi history, and each were at corners of his almost bare room save for a simple futon and a study desk a couple of feet from a closet on one side of the room that had mostly clothing and his stowed gear. At this moment he was already in his training attire as if ready to conduct his daily exercise routine, his feet bare upon the wooden floorboards as he did variations of stretches to ease his body in preparation for his exercising for the morning. The clothes he had was a simple choice consisting of his usual white robe worn over a netted short-sleeved shirt with a black sash worn around his waist, the back having the traditional Hyūga emblem of a yellow sun and a red flame, with a pair of black trousers, embroidered with another Hyūga emblem on the right thigh and the clan name on the left, layered with faded gray wraps upon his ankles and right thigh in preparation for wearing his equipment and shoes when he decided to go outside for a jog. However this was not the case as he immediately heard a knock on the door, having him walk at a quick pace toward the front of the house to find that an Ame jōnin had arrived as soon as he opened the door. Upon this meeting, Tetsuo received a letter, bowed in toward the jōnin while taking the document in thankful courtesy, and began immediately to read it as if expecting the fellow shinobi to poof away as many had before when they sent out urgent news. At this time, he was carefully reading the contents of the letter by learning that another jōnin has been missing with no other whereabouts known and that the team had been called up to help conduct the search. The meeting location would be at the main village gate where Ritsuka, Unaru, Ban and Tetsuo were supposed to form up at 10:30 hours and not a minute later. He finished reading and immediately rushed back into his room to gather up his gear from out of the closet. The rush had him place all his equipment onto the bed to check what he had available. His tools consisted of six kunais in a small black rectangular pouch that was going to be attached onto his right thigh with two flash bombs, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags; six shurikens stored inside of a round beige pouch that was to be tied onto the black robe sash; two black tonfa sticks that had were made of hollowed metal and then sheathed with rubber which were going to be tucked into the sash and resting on Tetsuo's lower back; two black medical pouches containing first aid supplies that were going to be tied onto the sash and rest on Tetsuo's hips on both sides; and an ivory-handled katana that was going to remain sheathed and slung over his chest with the handle hovering over the left shoulder. He wasted no time equipping himself with this gear and tying on his forehead protector, the metal plate clipped onto the fabric giving a dull shine while the four vertical lines were filled with black. He was on his way out the door and onto the porch while pulling on his fingerless gloves, and he sat on the edge of the porch to pull on his shoes over his feet with the cuffs tucking over the black wraps on his ankles. He let out a quick puff of an exhale before he started to sprint away from the compound at full speed toward the gate while feeling the pour of the cool rain hit upon him, causing his robe to be soaked and show a hint of the netted shirt beneath. In a way, he wanted to be one with the water that was showering over him as if he wanted to harness it and connect with it altogether, something that had been on his mind for a while now considering he wanted to have water as a future element should he learn it in the near future when he was ready. Because the compound was a bit far from the gate, he had to make a detour by using the rooftops and leaping over the open gaps so he can land on the solid areas and not fall into the streets or alleys. The cool air was almost making his breath being visible in each exhale with each inhale seeming to sting a bit from the air he was taking into his lungs. His dirt brown hair was smothered with rain and tripping a bit upon his face, his eye lids blinking to shield the water from getting into his white eyes which have the deactivated Byakugan that was going to be used later for the rescue search. At the end of his journey to the gate, he slid down a drain pipe and continued his sprint where the gate was visible to him. He stopped upon reaching and bowed toward his team leader, a warm smile and confirming nod to his long time partner, and greeting with a waving hand toward the rookie in the team. - Kare: - Ban stood over his stove, watching the coconut oil on the skillet heat up. He extended his hand out to the faucet and pushed the handle back and to the right, letting the cold water rush down like waterfall. He waited for a few seconds and then dipped his hand into the rushing water, letting it gather in his palm and then letting the small pool drip down into the drain. He turned his attention to the skillet and whipped his wet hand at it. The droplets of cold water flew towards the general area of the skillet and as they clashed with the hot metal they turned into steam. That let him know that it was time to part the eggs and release the contents into the oil. And so he did. He moved the eggs side to side and let the egg pile over itself as it slowly cooked. While he stood there in his briefs and sandals, he heard someone knocking on the door to his apartment. - “Dad! Can you get that? I’m a bit busy making breakfast.” “On it!” - His father hurried to open the door and then the sound of a ringing triangle made its way into Ban’s ears, startling him. - “You never cease to surprise me.” - He said to himself as he turned to the toaster on the counter, beside the sink. The smell of the warm and toasted whole wheat bread and scrambled eggs filled the kitchen. Ban started setting down some plates on the island counter for him and his dad, while turning off the heat for the scrambled eggs. As Ban was finishing up the egg sandwiches, his father walks into the kitchen holding a letter. He stood there awkwardly and then called out to Ban to grab his attention. - “Hey, looks like your sensei is finally around and is calling the squad out for a mission, you ready?” “Really? Well I guess this will take my mind off of things for a while, but I’m always ready, dad.” “That’s what I like to hear. Be attentive, you never know what can happen out there.” “Yes, sir.” - His father handed him the letter for him to read on his own and went to pack the sandwich for him while he went to go and get dressed. Ban walked into this bedroom and wandered into the bathroom. He stopped at the and looked at himself in the cabinet mirror. He looked different. His hair was no longer dreaded and was hanging loosely, just barely touching his shoulders by a couple of inches, and was dyed a jet black. Usually his father would scold him for having his hair free and not tied up in a ponytail or a bun, but due to the recent events within the family, his father was letting Ban deal with it in his own way; letting the tragedy influence how he develops as a person and a shinobi. Ban opened up the cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages and began to wrap it around his stomach, chest, shoulders and arms, without breaking from the roll. He overlapped the bandaged areas two more times and then ripped the bandage from the roll, placing the roll back and pinning the bandage down securely. He walked back into his room and made his walk into his closet, scanning the mannequins for a particular set. Once he found it, he began to strip the mannequin piece by piece starting from the top and making his way down to the bottom. He put on his Amegakure forehead protector, carefully placed his tinted goggles; tinted by 20%, just enough to prevent bright light or flashes from bothering his eyes. He left his rebreather on the mannequin and put on a black face mask over his nose; the face mask had a cutout over his mouth for the rebreather. Now he retrieved the rebreather and placed it over the cutout so that it fit securely over his mouth. He put a black sleeveless, crew neck, skintight shirt and then slid his hands into long black gloves that reached halfway up his biceps. The gloves were attached steel forearm guards; the left forearm guard had a built in holster underneath for a single kunai. Ban slipped into some relatively loose black pants, but they were tapered around his calves to fit skintight. He loosened up the straps on his black combat boots and put them on, making sure to strap them in not too tight. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror for a quick second and then headed to the kitchen to say farewell to his dad and take off to the Main Gate to meet with the rest of the team with plenty of time to spare. - “Since you won’t be able to eat at home, I packed it for you.” “Thanks, dad. I’m going to head out now.” “Before you go, here, take this first aid kit with you. I packed the essentials in there.” “Gotcha.” - Ban took hold of his breakfast and the first aid kit and headed to the front door. His backpack laid on the ground and he stuffed the first aid kit into the large compartment and tossed the bag around his back; the backpack contained five kunai laced with explosive tags and ten yards of wire, eight shuriken, two layers of spikes, a smoke bomb, a flash bomb, a roll of wire and a small scroll which contained two smoke bombs and a flash bomb. He pulled his olive green raincoat off from the coat hanger, put it on and then headed out, making sure to close the door behind him. As he wandered out to the Main Gate, he put his hood over his head, pulled down his rebreather and unpacked his sandwich and began to munch on it. He lived relatively close to the location of the gate briefed in the letter, so he didn’t rush himself to get there. About ten minutes went by and the time was about 10:15 AM and Ban just arrived at the Main Gate, spotting the rest of squad in their usual attire and his sensei. - “He looks different from before.” - He thought to himself as he sipped on some bottled coconut water with pulp. He walked up to the gate, but stood behind Tetsuo. - “Good morning, guys.” - He said with a nod to the three of them and then turned his attention to Ritsuka. - “You look different, sensei.” - IlLucianlI: *It wasnt long before the member of his team started showing up at the main gate as he had instructed. Unaru was the first to arrive with his pups ready for work. As he leapt up to the gate, Ritsuka followed his boyfriend with his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. Normally their greeting would be quite different. But given the circumstance he knew he would be expected to be professional, so he resisted the urge. The next to arrive was Tetsuo. The young hyugga nodded to him, so he nodded back in response, watching the interaction between the two longtime teammates. The three of them have been on a team for quite some time together and all were pretty close. Ritsuka trusted them. The newest addition to their team, Nara Ban seemed to be having a harder time getting along so he was curious to see how this mission would go, as well as what relationship with the other two member would form, be it negative or positive, only time would tell. As the last member approached he saw Tetsuo greet him. He didnt expect the same from his partner. He tilted his head at Bans statement. He thought to himself quickly. The last time they were all together was the free for all battle he had put together.* “Uh ya, my hair grew out and we got new jounin flacks. “* He nodded matter of factly and then figured it would be good to give em a quick brief of what would be coming up. * “So. I requested the Kage to allow me to take you three on a Chunnin Level mission with me. With the exams coming up I figured I would push you a bit further to really get you guys ready. The mission is to locate and potentially rescue a jounin that has appeared to have gone MIA. This mission is out of the village so you all have to be at your best and keep on your toes. Unaru and Tetsuo, you two will be our best bet at detecting any potential threats coming our way. The Jounin was sent to assist a local farmer having trouble with Bandits raiding his farm. Our first move is to head to the farm the jounin had been sent to and search for the jounin or any clues to his whereabouts. With that being said if nobody has any questions, we should move out before it gets to late. The farm isnt too far from here, A hour or two at most.” * With that glanced down at them before turning to look at Unaru and nod. He jumped from the gate with ease landing on the ground below on the other side of the gate almost soundlessly. He turned back to them * “Any Questions?” * Result Ongoing.